Suren M. Seron
Suren M. Seron is an American Actor. He portrayed Correctional Clerk. Biography Suren is a graduate of the University of Southern California's internationally acclaimed School of Cinematic Arts in Los Angeles, California. After graduating from USC, Suren founded Stray Angel Films, a production services and rental company actively developing and producing a slate of vastly different feature film and television projects. He has worked on multiple feature films in many capacities, most recently on the feature film adaptation of the off-Broadway smash hit musical Forever Plaid which he served as producer overseeing a multimillion dollar budget. He has also worked as a producer on the recent feature films Black Velvet and Stripped, as well as the documentaries Children of Terezin and Following the Ninth: In the Footsteps of Beethoven's Final Symphony. A founding partner and member emeritus of the Board of Directors of the nation's first national non-partisan, non-profit, completely student-run political organization, United Leaders, Suren helped shape the organization into one of the most highly regarded college and post-graduate networking and training resource programs in the nation. His three year stint with the organization provided a training ground unlike any other in the methods of contemporary fundraising techniques from venture capitalists to grass roots efforts. During the course of those three years the organization grew to operating on a two million dollar a year fiscal plan. Suren's fifteen years of highly technical analytics, consulting, and Internet promotion and marketing analysis skills provide a necessary component to the contemporary world of online and technology based media finance, development, advertising, marketing and distribution. He has previously consulted with Paramount Digital Entertainment where he worked with several vice presidents and 1K Studios working with the executive creative director of interactive development. During the dot com boom, Suren helped develop and launch several e-commerce ventures including startrek.com and startrekstore.com, an original IBM e-business. Suren spends his time running Stray Angel Films while also pursuing a wide range of film financing opportunities and actively developing a full slate of projects with Assembly Line. Using his skills as a producer and development executive, Seron continues to help shepherd each Assembly Line project through the various stages of development, production, marketing and distribution, including Sushi Girl. Overseeing budgets both large and small, Seron is also capable of handling physical production oversight as well as dealing with distribution companies and sales agents. By placing existing material with the right partners and developing new material and relationships for the brand, Seron's expertise helps bridge the gap between Assembly Line's creative vision and the reality of today's independent film marketplace by creating and overseeing projects with budgets, casts, directors, crews, and creative heads that exceed today's production quality standards ensuring successful domestic and international distribution. By bringing together contacts gleaned from the industry over the last decade, Seron helps place each Assembly Line project with the best production team partnerships possible, including established brand name producers and studio contacts. Also capable of providing a wide range of production equipment and staff, Seron develops produces sizzle reels, pilots, and feature films at a fraction of the cost when compared to other production companies. Seron's management combined with his team of line producers and production personnel ensures reliable accounting and accountability on all levels of production. His integrity as a producer and commitment to following through are upheld at all times and ensures reliable and responsible filmmaking resulting in financially successful entertainment products. Selected Filmography *''Black Velvet'' (2011) *''Stripped (2012)'' Trivia *Height: 5' 11" (1.80 m). Sources *Suren M. Seron at the IMDb. Gallery Suren M. Seron image.jpg|Suren. 4-suren-seron.jpg|Suren M. Seron. Suren M. Seron,...jpg|Suren image. Category:Actor Category:Males